Popsicle Fingers
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: According to Elsa, the best way to warm your fingers up is in your lover. Elsanna


**FUCK IT. HAVE ANOTHER ELSANNA. :D**

**This is best read with a nice steaming mug of Twinning's Peppermint tea. Trust me. Or a big glass of sangria, that works too. Or both. Both is good.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, both my beta and me were kinda drunk tonight so we didn't care as much. 3**

Popsicle Fingers

The blustery mid-winter day rattled the glass panes in the Keep and the cold seeped into the stone and mortar. The weather had nothing to do with the Queen's mood; it was simply the normal course of the season. Over the past year and nearly a half, the Snow Queen had worked hard at ruling her kingdom, controlling her powers, and keeping her blasphemous and incestuous secret relationship with her younger sister safe. They had both grown adept at hiding their bruises from their trysts, as well as carefully planning those particular escapades. It was difficult, but the two lovers had been successful in locking away their liaisons high in the spires of the Ice Palace on the North Mountain. It was still a dangerous game, but at least they could take comfort in the fact that they wouldn't get caught in their own home. And that's currently where they were and why Arendelle's castle was pleasantly quiet.

And somehow, for once in her life, Elsa was just the tiniest bit chilly. Probably due to the fact that she had been riding Marshmallow around the countryside, gathering more firewood to keep her dear sister warm. The snow had caked heavily onto her fur cloak and sitting on a giant mound of animated snow for an extended amount of time wasn't the most pleasant either. The cold never really bothered her, but being wet did. That was probably why she thought she was a little chilled. Her guardian, sporting an ice replica of her own crown, lumbered up to the front doors of the glittering Keep and knelt a little clumsily before it deposited its load of lumber at the foot of the steps. Elsa swung a leg over his shoulders and dropped to the ground with an _oof_, the two feet of powder breaking her fall. A flick of her bare hands created two smaller snow golems, each around seven feet tall with large arms and barrel chests. While the two new companions were gathering up what the castle's guardian had dropped, the Queen turned to the huge monstrosity and rested her hands on his arm in thanks.

"That will be all, Marsh. Please resume your post."

A weird gurgling rumble of pleased agreement vibrated the ground beneath her feet as he gaped his enormous maw in a goofy smile. The snow golem tromped away into the storm and Elsa gestured to the two silent workers to follow her into the castle. They complied, their shapeless feet crunching softly on the ice. The Queen took a moment to brush her shoulders off and shake out her cloak before another seven-foot golem opened the Keep doors from the inside. She directed the two carrying the logs to follow the third before trekking her way up the couple flights of steps to their living quarters. Elsa paused in the doorway and leaned on the jam, letting the cozy atmosphere wash over her. Rich embroidered thick tapestries covered the walls, floor, and hung from the ceiling in reds and greens and blues. A fire pit in the center of the room roared merrily, casting the chamber into red-gold light. On the right side of the room, a series of overflowing bookcases and comfortable couches and lounge armchairs were arranged in an open layout. On the left side was the enormous fur pallet full of overstuffed pillows and piles of extra wool blankets on either side. Two large oak wardrobes mirrored each other on either side of the bed, one for each of them.

Finally, her bright blue eyes rested on the relaxed lounging form of Anna, her nose buried deep in a thick tome of a trashy romance. Elsa couldn't hold back the wicked smirk that pulled at her lips when she noticed the light blush dusting freckled cheeks. The swooping urge in her stomach to make that blush an even more vivid red made her body warm as mischievous thoughts swirled about in her head. Arousal blossomed in her abdomen and the Queen decided she wanted to remedy that distraction. She pushed away from the doorway and slunk over to the couch, playing up the sway of her hips when Anna looked up from her book.

"Oh! You're back!"

"I am." She grinned and rounded the furniture, sinking into the cushions next to the red head's bent knees.

"Um. So, you got enough, um, firewood?" Anna stumbled over her question when she felt slim fingers play over the inside of her calf, closing the book after folding the page corner.

"I did." Elsa purred, pushing her nails up and over Anna's stocking covered knee. She shifted and leaned over the blushing red head and bit her lip in just the right way that she knew riled the younger woman up.

"Seriously? It's barely three in the afternoon."

"Aaaand your point is… _what_, exactly?"

"Um… _eesh your hands are cold_… Um, just that it's earlier. That's all."

"Well, we _did_ get in later than usual last night." Elsa turned her body and propped herself up on her hands and knees, hovering over Anna. Her hands slid up the outside of the Princess's thighs and un-tucked her blouse, bunching the cotton around her wrists.

"Oh my _god, don't touch me! _ You're freezing!" Anna attempted to squirm away, digging her hip into the back of the couch cushions. Elsa smirked and pressed her chilly body into her lover's, powdery snow melting on her borrowed cloak and trousers. The Queen wormed her pale hands underneath Anna's blouse and pressed them flat to a quivering stomach.

"But I wanna get warmed up…"

"Well keep your popsicle fingers to yourself, I don't want 'em." She shivered and tried to pull her sister's hands out of her clothing, the book she was reading falling to the carpet with a dull thump. She gasped when a cold nose pressed into the skin just under her jaw and swallowed hard when teeth and warm tongue nipped at her pulse point.

"Anna… Can I warm them up in you?"

"_Bwuh-WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"_ Elsa didn't even flinch at the Princess's exasperated screech, but smirked into her thundering pulse.

"Then can you warm me up with yours?"

Anna spluttered when Elsa's wandering hands slid around her sides and dipped under the back of the waistband of her skirt, pressing firmly into the bare skin of the small of her back. The red head gasped again and arched her chest up into the Queen's, her hands digging into the damp shoulders of her cloak. Heat lanced through Anna's chest and pooled between her legs when the blonde pushed a thigh in between her own, effectively hiking up her moss green skirt. Elsa chuckled throatily and nosed her way up to pink parted lips and ghosted hers over them. She grinned wider when a tongue darted out and laved at her bottom lip and a hand seized her heavy fishtail braid. The pull on her scalp sent tingling pleasurable shivers down her spine and did funny things to her stomach.

"Where'd you get the pants?" Anna husked, the hand not tangled in the Queen's hair released its hold on the soggy fur cloak and grasped tightly at the baggy material encasing the toned thigh pressing dangerously close into her center.

"They're your boyfriend's."

"Oh. He knows you took them?" Anna bumped her nose into the Queen's.

The brief flash of Kristoff's kindly smiling face flashed to the forefront of her mind like lightening. Somehow, the mountain man had figured out what was going on behind their closed doors. He had been hurt, then disgusted, then angry. But somehow, after spending a few weeks wreaking his home and most of his ice tools, he came to his senses and gave them a proposition. He still cared for both of them and even still loved Anna, refusing bluntly to be relieved of his position to escape what he had discovered. So he reasoned that since he knew Anna loved both him and Elsa in _that_ way, he suggested to keep all three of them safe an arrangement would have to be made. Surprisingly, it was the Queen who had decided he was to remain in the relationship with Anna and consider marriage one day. That had caused yet _another_ huge spat, but the reason to provide the Kingdom with an heir won out in the end. It also gave a good cover for the sisters and happiness for the Ice Supplier, even if it was shared.

"Uh, maybe."

"Elsaaaa…"

"What? I took a pair he doesn't wear often anymore. If it makes you feel better I gave him some funds to purchase some more."

Anna grumbled and pulled Elsa's hips down a little bit further from her hold. "Just don't let other people know you have his clothes, they'll think we're in some kind of weird three-way."

"We _are_ in a weird three-way."

"You know what I meant." The red head scolded, a lazy grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Elsa laughed lowly again and brushed her cool lips across Anna's chin, one hand sliding higher while the other much, _much_ lower. The younger woman hissed through her bared teeth and jerked roughly on the thick leather belt around the Queen's waist, causing her to lose the leverage of her foot that _was_ planted on the carpet. Lust flared to life deep inside them and Elsa crashed her mouth into Anna's with a growl, inhaling deeply though her nose at the same time. The heady mix of lye soap, lavender, and purely fiery Anna made her head swim. Excitement pumped through the Queen's veins when the Princess tore the heavy cloak from her shoulders and threw it clumsily onto the floor. She couldn't hold back the breathy moan when Anna's tongue skated across her lips and into her mouth; cinnamon exploding vibrantly across her taste buds.

Their pace started out a slow lazy grind, hands easing clothing from their binds and wandering hands tripping over smooth skin. But Elsa got impatient and pushed her hand into the back of Anna's undergarments, squeezing tightly at the supple flesh she found and ground her thigh down into the younger woman. A guttural moan was ripped from the red head's chest and the Queen swallowed the sound greedily, nipping sharply at slightly swollen lips. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears and chest, muffling the quiet sounds of the golems from earlier stacking the freshly cut firewood just inside the doorway in its crate and leaving. Elsa couldn't hold back the snarl when her braid was pulled again, the sharpness of the tug slicing through the thick arousal that clouded her senses.

"_Bitch."_

Anna groaned again at the dominating tone and rolled her hips up, trying to ease the throbbing ache between her legs. She gasped loudly when pale cool hands gripped her thighs and pulled her brusquely up into Elsa, the firm pressure of the blonde's lean thigh burning into her. Fire roared in her belly and licked at the insides of her chest, adrenaline coursing through her like molten energy and sending static tingled all over her body. Her fingers clumsily loosened the laces on the Queen's bodice of her mismatched outfit and tugged the stiff garment open to reveal the form fitting black tunic underneath. The blonde fused her lips to the underside of Anna's jaw and had to fight the overwhelming need to mar the flushed skin with a bruise. She laved at the racing pulse just under the freckles and shucked the bodice with a single quick movement. Her hands nearly popped the buttons and seams from her sister's _bunad_ as she tore the offending clothing from Anna's heaving chest. A breathy gasp escaped her throat when scorching fingers and nails grasped at the hem of her tunic and pulled it up her torso, revealing old scratch marks and fading hickies from the week before.

Elsa lurched into a kneeling position and peeled the tunic off, exposing the fair bare skin underneath. She inhaled deeply through her nose when Anna filled her hands with her pert breasts, her thumbs running roughly across her pebbled nipples. The Queen peered through thick lashes and down the bridge of her nose, biting her lower lip as she rolled her hips aggressively into Anna's. She took pleasure in watching the red head's eyes darken as Anna watched the steady rhythm of the flex and pull of the muscles in her trim waist. The blonde anchored herself with a hand on the top of the couch and moaned at the combined hands on her chest and of the cotton of her underwear.

"_God, you're gorgeous…"_ Anna hissed and began to sit up, only for Elsa's free hand to twist in the shoulder of her tunic and shove her roughly back down onto the cushions.

"Who said you could do that?" The blonde teased and pressed her hips down hard, an animalistic glint shimmering in her icy blue eyes.

The Princess could only swallow thickly and lick her lips in anticipation as the older woman unceremoniously removed her rumpled, half fastened tunic and tossed it over the back of the couch. The next thing she knew the Queen was upon her again, bunching up the fabric of her skirt around her bare waist while her mouth glued itself to the tender side of her breast. A cry tore itself from Anna's throat and heat slammed through her abdomen. Her body spasmed up into the blonde's and trembled at the sudden assault. She whimpered quietly when slim, sure fingers found the waistband of her undergarments and nearly stretched them out of shape in an attempt to pull them down her thighs even when they were still so tightly locked together. Elsa grumbled and shifted her leg away from the intense heat seeping into her pants leg, and _tore_ the damp cotton fabric of the red head's underwear.

"_Elsa!_"

"You were gonna have to throw them away anyways." She mumbled into soft skin, nipping playfully as she tugged the ruined fabric down the thigh on the outside of her leg.

"I am _so_ gonna get you for that! I liked that pair!"

"Oh _do_ stop whining…"

A split second decision was made in the Queen's foggy head and she slid up and cut off her sister's protests with a mind numbingly searing kiss, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the soft swell of breasts pressing into her own. Her fingers teased and danced all around where they were wanted most but always evaded at the last second. When Anna whined again, Elsa left her kiss-swollen lips and quickly slid down the Princess's body, her knees thumping quietly to the carpeted floor. Sharp teeth nipped at quivering abs and cool hands took hold of twitching thighs and pulled them roughly to the edge of the cushion, spreading Anna's legs in a lewd display. She peered up over the frumpy skirt and breathed hotly onto the wet flushed skin of Anna's sex, smiling wickedly at the resulting whine of greedy want. She continued to hover the barest length away, puffing her breath over sensitive skin.

"_Elsa…_"

"Hmm?"

"Elsa, _please…"_

"Please, _what_? Dear sister?"

A string of frustrated explicatives burbled out from red lips and Elsa had to try her hardest to stifle a gleeful laugh. She let her sister rant for a moment longer before gently bumping her nose into the dark pink swollen clit right in front of her face. Anna gasped and called out a strangled _'Oh GOD_' and grasped frantically at the top and side of the couch. Her pulse throbbed almost painfully in her core and Anna thought for sure she was going to go absolutely insane from the sheer amount of _need_ that saturated her thoughts. IF only Elsa would just put her mouth where it was most desired…

"_Please_ don't make me say it…"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." She breathed and just barely touched her nose to Anna again, inhaling the odd mix of spice and musk.

"_Elsa, PLEASE."_

The Queen sighed dramatically and pulled her face back, donning a haughty expression. "I can't do what you want if you don't tell me."

Anna screamed in frustration and felt hot tears prick at the back of her eyes. She covered her burning face with her hands and mumbled something that Elsa didn't catch.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" The Queen teased, her thumbs pressing firmly into the juncture where the red head's thigh met her hip.

The Princess mumbled just a little bit louder and strained to control the movement of her pelvis. Of course, this caused the mad smirk to stretch even wider on Elsa's face, the pull on the corners of her mouth threatening to split her face.

"_Shit…_ Elsa, for the love of god, if you don't fuck me right _fucking now_ I swear to _god_ you aren't getting any for a month."

"See now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Anna's retort was cut off before it even began when full lips enveloped her swollen clit and sucked _hard_, sending bolts of blinding pleasure lancing through her hyperaware body. For a painfully long moment, Anna thought she was going to come just from that one point of contact, but her body proved otherwise when two slim fingers teased at the entrance of her throbbing pussy. She groaned and tried to roll her hips into Elsa's mouth to gain more friction, but a pale arm wrapped around her abdomen and held her down tightly to prevent any further movement. This time, a pathetic moan filled Elsa's ears and she decided to take pity on the red head with the two fingers that were _right_ where the younger woman wanted them to be.

"_Oh god, PLEASE you're RIGHT there pleeeeaseOH-"_

A loud cry of pleasure-filled approval exploded from Anna's chest when the two teasing fingers plunged suddenly and deeply into her core and curled, hitting that spot _just_ right before setting a grueling rhythm. Her head lolled back as fingers and tongue worked in a furious tandem, licking and rolling and curling and stretching in all the right ways that made her back arch and her toes curl. Another guttural shout escaped her lips when Elsa's straight white teeth grazed over that sensitive bud of nerves and laved harshly at it. Just a little bit longer and the Queen new that she could easily throw the Princess over the edge into ecstasy. So she teased as harshly as she could, bringing the red head just about to the edge before completely stopping and sitting back on her haunches.

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DONG?!"_

Maniacal laughter bubbled up from Elsa's chest as she took a generous step back and grinned madly for just a moment until Anna truly thought she was going to cry, and then fingers filled her again and pumped harshly until she saw stars and her throat grew raw from her screams.

Anna's heart pounded in her heaving chest and she swore she could feel a beast roiling in her belly as she climbed higher and higher. And _finally_, Elsa pushed her violently over the edge into a blinding bliss that seized the fingers pumping into her and froze her senses in a painful high that made her ache. The energy drained from her buzzing body and the red head slumped into the couch cushions. She gasped for breath and couldn't stifle the mewl that escaped her tired voice when the fingers with drew from her core and smiling lips kissed all the way up to her mouth.

"Are you alive?" Elsa teased right before she kissed Anna on the mouth. The younger woman groaned in appreciation when she tasted herself on her sister's lips and wrapped an arm lazily around the blonde's shoulders.

"Barely." She muttered lethargically, a silly grin of her own pulling at her bruised lips as her free hand trailed down the Queen's fair skinned back, her nails dragging lightly and leaving gooseflesh in their wake.

"Barely?"

Anna smirked and lazily circled her wandering hand around to the front of the blonde's trousers and worked the thick leather belt loose before worming her hand inside. She couldn't help but let both of her eyebrows arch in approval when her curious fingers were met with absolutely _dripping_ folds. She firmly pushed her fingers through and stroked once at the slick skin, her fingertips coming to a stop just as they passed over the engorged nub. Anna didn't bother holding back her smirk when Elsa panted into her mouth in a breathy moan of pure want and rolled her hips up into the younger woman. The Princess repositioned her hand so the heel of her hand was pressed into her own still-overly sensitive clit through the baggy pants and kept her fingers and thumb on the blonde's clit.

"You should move."

The suggestion was immediately heeded and the Queen jerked her pelvis forward in a sloppy thrust, the action not only stimulating her but putting enough pressure on the Princess's hand that it reflected down into her own core. Their groans mingled in each other's mouths and Elsa set a frantic pace, driving the both of them quickly towards a heady completion. The Princess's fingers grew clumsy and began to slip more often than hitting that sweet little spot, causing frustration to bloom in the blonde's chest when she began to lose the momentum of her pending orgasm. A hand fumbled down in between them and Elsa held her sister's fingers in her won and ground forcefully against them with renewed vigor, a pleased sigh escaping her lips when her climax began to build again. It didn't take long for the delicious tightening of her abdominal muscles to herald her release and the blonde's eyes rolled back into her head as the wave of pleasure crashed down inside of her, throwing her mind into blindingly white bliss. She panted heavily into her sister's neck and growled when wet fingers vigorously circled and massaged as the pulsing little nub and grit her teeth into freckled skin as she was viciously thrown over the edge a second time. Elsa moaned with every panted exhale as she tried to calm her thundering heart high in her flushed chest.

Lazy, burred kisses led the blonde back up to Anna's pleased grin and smothered it with one of her own, pouring her deep affection into the action. They kissed languidly, coming down from their highs and drowning in each other for just a few moments. When Elsa eventually regained strength in her wobbly legs, she pushed herself up to hover over Anna again and practically _smoldered_ at the younger woman.

"Come to bed." She murmured and nipped at bruised lips.

"Kay." Was her only response and the Queen pushed herself to her feet and grasped at Anna's outstretched hands, hauling the slim woman to her feet.

The wrapped themselves up in each other's arms and slowly trundled their way past the fire pit, shedding the rest of their clothing as they went. Their kisses heated again and the tangled gracelessly on their bed. Through the night, their pounding hearts thundered heavily in their chests, nearly drowned out be the roiling lust-driven beasts prowling deep within their bellies. Their sweat slicked skin slipped and slid together in a slippery sensual tango that gyrated to the most primal of dances. Cotton sheets rubbed rough on tender sensitive skin, heating underneath the combined weight of their bodies. Breathy moans were ripped from hoarse throats and deep guttural groans echoed in the dimly lit room as the fire burned lower into the afternoon. Muscles burned and screamed in frenzied protest from the long period of repetitive movements but the greedy need for their release was too powerful to even think about easing up in their frenzied pace. Pulses roared in their cotton-stuffed ears and throbbed in fingertips and toes, thumping heavily in sexes. Sweet, deliciously hot, wet, vigorous friction produced by driving hips sent spirals of heady pleasure through frantically firing synapses. Their eyes rolled into the backs of their heads as backs arched almost painfully to the ceiling at the pinnacle of their pleasure. Tendons and veins protruded in straining relief when heads pressed back into down pillows and mouths wrenched open wide in silent screams of release. Fingers bruising and digging painfully into the supple flesh of breasts and ass as their climaxes drowned the senses of everything except touch.

When the silvery light of the moon shone in through the balcony, the women curled into each other and distracted themselves with idle conversation. One of the snow golems silently entered the room with a covered tray and set it next to the bed, but before it left it banked the fire. The Princess poked a new hicky next to the Queen's belly button and smiled coyly up at the woman with thoroughly mussed sex hair.

"Y'know, I still think you have popsicle fingers…"


End file.
